A Dangerous Path/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Fireheart watches Tigerclaw on the Great Rock, fur bristling. He spits at him, realizing that Tigerclaw was now one of the most powerful cats in the forest. Behind Fireheart, Darkstripe is rigid with excitement, and Fireheart wonders whether he regrets his decision to not go with Tigerclaw when he was banished. :Fireheart spots Sandstorm, who questions him about what's going on. He hesitates, and recalls the past events of Tigerclaw's treachery. He then goes on to remind Sandstorm that the ShadowClan cats didn't know about his treachery, and Sandstorm tells him to speak about it. Fireheart glances up at Crookedstar and Tallstar, and wonders whether they would listen if he told them. He then thinks that even if ShadowClan knew what Tigerclaw had done, they probably wouldn't care, as all they needed was a strong leader. :Fireheart spots Mousefur and Cloudpaw, and the apprentices asks him whether he was going to let Tigerclaw take over. Fireheart tells him to be quiet, starting to speak again when he is broken off by Tigerclaw padding to the front of the Great Rock. Tigerstar announces that Nightstar died of the sickness that overtook ShadowClan, and that StarClan has named him as successor to Nightstar. Crookedstar and Tallstar welcome the new leader, before Tallstar questions where Bluestar is. :Whitestorm nudges Fireheart and reminds him that he is to take their leader's place. Jumping onto the Great Rock, Tallstar asks if anything has happened to Bluestar. Hastily, Fireheart responds that Bluestar breathed in too much smoke from the fire, and that she was not well enough to travel. Their conversation is cut short by Crookedstar, who asks to start the gathering. Without waiting for the others to respond, he starts the Gathering and reintroduces Tigerstar. :Tigerstar then tells of Nightstar and Cinderfur's fate, stating that they both died due to the sickness. Fireheart questions to himself about Nightstar's nine lives, and wonders how the sickness had been so violent to overtake all of them. Runningnose appears miserable when this is brought up, and Fireheart assumes that it's because he thinks his skills were not enough to save his leader. Tigerstar goes on, explaining how StarClan brought him to be leader, and how they sent an omen to Runningnose stating that another great leader would rise. He then vows that he will become that leader. :Fireheart notices Runningnose shifting uncomfortably at this, looking unhappy. He then realizes that his own difficulties will become more challenging if there had been an omen saying Tigerstar would be the new leader. However, he recognizes that going against that would be questioning the will of their ancestors. Tigerstar goes on, explaining how he brought other cats with him who have been proven loyal. :Fireheart quickly figures out that Tigerstar means Brokentail's allies, and Tallstar thinks the same, questioning if it was wise to let them back into the Clan. Fireheart sympathizes with Tallstar, recalling how it was Brokentail's warriors who drove WindClan into exile and nearly destroyed them. He also silently wonders how many ShadowClan cats share his concerns, seeing how ShadowClan suffered so much under Brokenstar's rule. :Tigerstar calmly responds that Brokentail's warriors obeyed him, and that the Warrior Code says that a leader's word is law. He states that while they were once loyal to Brokentail, they are now loyal to him, and that Blackfoot is his deputy. Tallstar still looks suspicious at this, and Tigerstar acknowledges his concern, and says that it was not his choice to let Brokentail into ThunderClan, but rather Bluestar's. Tallstar agrees and lowers his head. Tigerstar goes on to ask the other Clans to trust him, and give them a chance to show that they can honor the Warrior Code and prove their loyalty. He also vows that he will make ShadowClan strong again, with the help of StarClan. :Fireheart thinks hopefully that now that Tigerstar has achieved his goals, that he will become a great leader, however he can't stop his fur from prickling. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize it is his turn to speak, until Tallstar asks if he would like to speak. Padding forward nervously, Fireheart talks about how ThunderClan was swept with a fire that started in the Treecutplace, and that Halftail and Patchpelt had passed away. He also tells of how Yellowfang died trying to save Halftail. Overwhelmed with grief, he says he found her and was with her when she died. Wails of dismay break out among the crowd, coming from ShadowClan. Fireheart goes on to say that ThunderClan's new medicine cat will be Cinderpelt. He also thanks RiverClan for giving them shelter during the fire. :He then acknowledges Tigerstar as leader, stating how it was good that the ShadowClan rogues have their own Clan again. Tigerstar appears surprised by Fireheart's approval, and promises that ThunderClan has nothing to fear from ShadowClan. Fireheart wishes to himself that he could believe the tabby, but bows his head in acknowledgement. He listens as Crookedstar and Tallstar give their news, before jumping down to the group of ThunderClan cats. Whitestorm congratulates him on speaking well, and Sandstorm gives him a nuzzle. Returning her affection, he says it's time to go and to say good-byes. :While Fireheart prepares to leave, he spots Mistyfoot and goes over to talk to her. He asks about Graystripe and how he's doing. Mistyfoot reports that Leopardfur wouldn't let him come to the Gathering, seeing the way he acted during the fire, stating that he's still loyal to ThunderClan in his heart. Fireheart has to agree that Leopardfur was right, seeing that Graystripe asked to come back and Bluestar refused. He asks how his old friend is doing, and Mistyfoot responds that Graystripe and his kits are fine, and that he wanted to see how ThunderClan was doing after the fire, and if Bluestar was seriously ill or not. :In response to this, Fireheart says that Bluestar will be better soon, knowing that she was physically recovering, but her mental state has been clouded since Tigerstar's treachery. He silently worries how she'd react to hearing that the former deputy was now leader of ShadowClan. In return, Fireheart asks how Crookedstar was, thinking on how frail he seemed to be during the fire. The RiverClan warrior tells him that he's okay, but she's more worried about Graypool, who seems old and Mistyfoot fears she'd be going to StarClan soon. :Fireheart wants to comfort her, but doesn't think she'd appreciate it from someone of another Clan. He thinks on how he's the only one who knew that Graypool was in fact not Mistyfoot and Stonefur's mother, but rather Bluestar, and that their father Oakheart brought them to RiverClan when they were kits. As Fireheart says his goodbyes, he can't help worrying that trouble would come for both Clans due to Bluestar's secret. Characters Major * Tiigerstar *Tallstar *Crookedstar }} Minor *Sandstorm *Mousefur *Cloudpaw *Whitestorm *Runningnose *Mistyfoot }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Cinderfur *Brokentail *Halftail *Patchpelt *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt *Graystripe *Graypool *Stonefur *Oakheart }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 1 es:Huellas peligrosas/Capítulo 1 nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages